


兄弟  /  伉儷

by heretoyoung



Series: GOT7 [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom Park Jinyoung (GOT7), M/M, Top Im Jaebum | JB
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heretoyoung/pseuds/heretoyoung
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: GOT7 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833031
Kudos: 4





	兄弟  /  伉儷

  
  
1.

那一年林在範12歲。

父母離異之後，沒隔多久媽媽便再嫁，領著他哭紅一雙眼眶，說這次一定要好好過，要過得特別幸福。

林在範沒多想，媽媽既年輕又貌美，她能夠幸福那麼他便好。

那一年林在範12歲，朴珍榮7歲。

2.

林在範不喜歡新家。

沒有熟識的鄰居孩子，沒有空曠能到處奔跑的後山，還沒有給他織圍巾的奶奶。這裡只有吵鬧的汽車引擎，轉角處電梯抵達樓層的提示音，還有不太會說話的弟弟。

他想過在半夜偷偷坐著巴士回去原來的家，就用存錢筒裡的那些硬幣，不多，但作為來回的車錢應該還算充裕。但在他將一包包小零食裝進不大的後背包時，朴珍榮愣愣地站在門口。

林在範皺緊了眉，小聲嘟嚷了一句從年級高的學生那聽來的字眼。

不過朴珍榮倒沒有轉身離開去打小報告，而是喚了一聲哥哥。

3.

林在範偶爾會騎著腳踏車去接朴珍榮下課。

他會問問朴珍榮今天老師教了什麼，同學之間發生了什麼，不過弟弟回的不多，偶爾更是連一句都得不到，把臉埋在林在範微微弓起的背後。

他停下車給朴珍榮買了冰棒，讓他坐在前座，而自己牽著腳踏車走。

他絕對不會說自己是個溫柔的人，學校裡頭人人怕他，小學時候稱小霸王，到了高中的年紀，把小字去除，剩下一個令師長頭疼的霸王。

只是他不知從何時就學會把溫柔留給朴珍榮。

林在範和他提起，大學他想考遠一點的學校，可能會離開首爾。不過這麼一來，之後朴珍榮就得要自己回家了。

朴珍榮搖搖頭，他長得比相同年紀的孩子慢一些，雙腳懸著空踩不到地。他問林在範可以不可以不要。

4.

青春大概就是充滿著莽撞，又同時包含著矯情。林在範談了一場戀愛，物件是小他一個年級的女孩。

兄弟們總搭著他的肩說羡慕有個漂亮的女朋友，既會打扮個性又溫順，唉怎麼就搭上一個林在範呢。不過打鬧著，見了女孩來，一個眉開眼笑，一群齊聲喊嫂子好。

腳踏車騎起來不神氣，他老早用打工存下的錢去買了輛擋車，後頭的座位給她，載著她好比闖蕩江湖一般遊山玩水，說白一點，鬼混摸魚。

那天他淩晨才回到家，父母睡了，朴珍榮卻還醒著。

還小的時候吧，繼父說小珍榮誰都不黏就黏在範，睡不著胡鬧時給放在哥哥身邊就安穩倒夢鄉了。林在範嫌棄，難怪偶爾睡著感覺特別擠！

林在範問他這麼晚了為什麼不睡覺，朴珍榮反問哥怎麼這麼晚才回來。

這麼一來一往他才發現，明明距離自己上大學還有整整一年的時間。

5.

朴珍榮難得比他要來得晚回到家，不過往往白淨的小臉上帶了點傷，撇除眼下的黑青，倒沒有哭過的樣子。

林在範也打架，但從沒輸過——要輸也不會輕易讓人在自己身上留下打贏的證據。

可以打架，怎麼不能了，可就是不能被打。他給朴珍榮塗藥，用難看的ok蹦難看地遮掩上難看的傷口。

誰欺負你，又誰給他的本事了。

林在範揉亂弟弟攤在頭皮上的鍋蓋頭，一副不可一世。

6.

林在範還是沒離開首爾，不過不住在家裡了。學校距離住家有點遠，搭地鐵也需要三十分鐘以上的車程，所以繼父給他在學校附近租了間房，計畫快開學前完整地搬進去。

結束高中生涯的最後一個暑假林在範過得很愜意，他把打工辭了，偶爾和朋友出去逛逛，偶爾睡到自然醒了再起床幫忙家務。最後是媽媽看他閑得發慌才開口提議讓他陪陪弟弟讀書。

他不愛讀書。雖說課業成績不差，但也只淪為沒那麼差的地步，朴珍榮不一樣，他的學習好，或許記憶也不錯。林在範盤腿坐在他身邊，光是看著密密麻麻的閱讀題目就犯頭痛。

抬眼，朴珍榮正眨著眼睛看自己，林在範皺皺眉，不懂弟弟的舉動但也懶得出聲問便索性自個兒率先移開視線，打斷這道平衡。

但對方很不給自己面子，偏要略過為他舖上的階梯，從一旁繞道而行。朴珍榮開口問他，哥什麼叫做愛？

啊，瘋了，學校沒有教過嗎。

7.

畢業之後他直接入了實習時候的公司上班，租屋處換了更大些、距離來往公司更便利些的地方。西裝筆挺的，總算有點成年人的風範。

朴珍榮高中最後一個春假是在林在範這過的，老家要裝修一番，讓打算接回來住的外婆生活得更安全更方便。

首爾從昨晚就開始下雪，早上停了一會，太陽西沉後又緩緩地開始飄下，像算計好一般使路邊發傳單的工讀冷得直發抖，小吃攤上的上班族再多點一瓶燒酒。林在範走在朴珍榮身後，踩著他的腳印走，他的鞋碼大了他的好一點，與其說踩著不如說覆蓋過去。

仔細想想，自己有過叛逆期，甚至拉了少年時好長一段日子，不過印象裡朴珍榮沒有。眼睛睜著時他是這樣乖巧，哪怕是睡著閉眼，也依舊是這副模樣。

一點樂趣都沒享受到。林在範在心裡納悶。

他踏了幾步跟上前方的人，再踏了幾步超越，然後停下。捏了捏一頭栽進自己背上的紅鼻子，他說，剪刀石頭布，輸的背贏的回去，順帶一提我打算出剪刀。

當然，他才沒有撒謊。

8.

這是這個月份的第三次相親。

外婆年事已高，巴不得在安詳離世之前能抱個孫子，在他額頭上留個吻，不記得有這號人物存在也罷，她記得他就好。

可林在範就是沒見到心儀的女孩，矮的高的瘦的胖的，各種妖魔鬼怪咳，各色美女都見過了，不合，再怎麼用鐵錘敲鎖也不會開的。

朴珍榮抱著幾個月大的小貓在沙發中央窩著，客廳的燈全關了只剩下電視螢幕閃著光，還有透過窗簾縫隙闖進來的一絲亮度。林在範闔上筆記型電腦，這麼一來他視線裡的光明也只剩上述兩樣了。

他開口，我的好弟弟能幫哥哥講講話，讓媽咪不要再給我找對象了嗎？成了你想要什麼我都給你。

可談判對象並非泛泛之輩，我想要一棟大樓。

…好，要是你心愛的哥哥哪天和莫名其妙的女人遠走高飛了，你不要哭。

他聽見他回了一聲嗯。

也聽見他說我不會哭。

大概是將臉埋在貓毛裡，聲音怪悶的。

9.

外婆去世後家裡大整理了一頓，把該丟的扔了，還能繼續用的留下，清一清灰塵或者洗乾淨了繼續使用。

林在範在車庫裡發現當年那輛騎去上課，下課時再和朴珍榮一塊回家的腳踏車。輪胎泄了氣，其餘的一概沒出大問題。他向鄰居借了腳踏車內胎來換，說騎一圈就還回去，他單純想和這輛車道聲別。

他偷偷給朴珍榮朝了手，打算拉不容易被罵的弟弟一起偷懶。

腳踏車和擋車還是有差別，比如說風打在臉上沒那麼疼。朴珍榮拉著他的衣擺，臉頰抵著他的肩膀，像小時候那樣，只是前座的他變得沉穩了，後座的他長高了。

他問他大學畢業之後能不能搬去和哥一塊住。

他搖搖頭說不行，你要賺更多錢，然後我搬去給你養。

後頭的聲音又悶在一塊了，要知道風不止打在臉上，還在耳邊喧囂，要聽到這大小的音量得費功夫凝聚不少專注力，恨不得有個聲音調節器，一把將它推至最上頭。

你說什麼？

我說，那哥不要跟著莫名其妙的女人遠走高飛了，我會哭的。

林在範笑，就是覺得好笑，我這不是只有你嘛。  
  
  
  



End file.
